Chapter 002
It's early the next morning as a rooster crows outside. The girl has woken up and Dr. Jin Young-sam enquires about her neck. She replies it hurts. Young-sam assures her, she'll be fine, since the wound has been treated. The girl asks if she's in a hospital. Young-sam responds it isn't a hospital, but he is a doctor. He holds out his hand and introduces himself as Dr. Jin Young-sam. The girl is shocked to learn he's a doctor and asks if he's the one who saved her. Young-sam smiles and tells her, he didn't before adding another guy saved her. Young-sam tells the girl that he and Rano hunt Demans every night, and they try to kill as many as they can. Young-sam tells her it was Raynold Berger who saved her, adding he's a real fighter and is locally known as Rano. The girl is star-struck, saying she's never heard of anyone fighting against Demans. She enquires Rano's whereabouts stating she'd like to thank him. Young-sam tells her that Rano is sleeping, since he doesn't get enough night sleep. Young-sam is looking through his desk draw for something. He pulls out a flyer and hands it to the girl, asking her to take it. She looks at the flyer and notices it has a photograph of a missing girl on it. Young-sam tells her if she sees the girl on the flyer, to contact them, stating that's how she can repay him. The birds are chirping outside, Rano jumps on the sofa and turns on the TV. The news report states that around 2am, there was a gunfight at the 6th corner of Hexagon Field with Demans. The situation was resolved by the guards at the scene. Young-sam walks by and tells Rano it's time to eat. Rano enquires about the girl. Young-sam replies he took her home earlier, adding her neck wound was severe and it appears he saved her right on time. At the table, Rano asks Young-sam about Ares, adding the guard talked big about him and said he shouldn't face him. Young-sam replies that Ares is known as the Demans boss and is the horror behind them. He smiles and tells Rano not to worry, as it's just a rumour. Rano questions what he means by horror, before adding it's not entirely a rumour, since the Demans must also have a boss. A female Deman enters a dark room, holding a pile of clothes. She address Ares as sir, adding that Mr. Pogo has sent over his outfit. Ares orders the female Deman to wait at the door. Inside the room, Ares and the 2nd Generation Demans, are standing around a coffin, with the lid open. Ares asks everyone to get ready, telling them Lord Lessa will awaken soon. Ares' heart is pounding as a hand reaches up, out of the coffin towards Ares. Ares takes the hand in his, and asks Lord Lessa if he has slept well. Later that evening, Young-sam is at his computer while Rano is out hunting Demans again. Rano asks which way the Demans are. Young-sam tells him to wait a moment, as they're too fast to be caught on CCTV. Rano asks if they're like Bolt^ or something. Young-sam asks him to wait for his signal, since it looks as though they're heading towards him. Rano replies he'll wait and stake out the area. Rano looks down the empty street and wonders if this is an Olympic season for Demans. While waiting for Young-sam's signal, Rano plays a claw crane machine and manages to win a lighter. Rano looks at the lighter puzzled, having thought the machine was full of food. Rano flicks open the lighter and looking into the small flame, he has a flashback in which he sees his mother, his sister and a smashed birthday cake lying on the ground with candles spelling out Lucy, on top of the cake. Rano rubs his eyes as Young-sam tells Rano they're close by. Rano is confused for a moment as Young-sam repeats they're close to him. Before Rano can react, a young man jumps by, stepping on Rano's face in the process. Rano thinks they're too close, as the young man runs off down the street. Rano falls to the ground confused by what's just happened. ^'Translator's Note:' :Bolt: This refers to Usain Bolt a Jamaican sprinter. Who holds world records in the 100 metres, 200 metres and 4 × 100 metres relay. He is widely considered to be the greatest sprinter of all time. Category:Chapters Category:Season 01